Such an apparatus is known. Although the known apparatuses function satisfactorily, there are differences in milk yield and milk quality which cannot be attributed, as such, to the functioning of the apparatus or the physical condition of the animals. Consequently, there is a need for an improved apparatus for milking an animal.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus for milking animals by means of which it is possible to satisfy this need at least partially.
For that purpose, according to the invention an apparatus for milking an animal of the above-mentioned type is characterized by providing a stress measuring device for determining the degree of stress experienced by the animal due to the milking process, transmitting such measurements to storage means such as a computer memory as relates to the animal's stress before, after and during milking. The invention is based on the insight that the milk yield and the milk quality are not only determined by the physical conditions of health of an animal or the functioning of the milking device, but also by the degree of stress from which an animal suffers. By measuring, according to the invention, the stress of an animal before and during and preferably also after milking, there can at least be obtained evidence as to the conditions influencing the milk yield or the milk quality. These additional data may be used for making the milking apparatus function more efficiently. In this situation by “milking” is meant milking during a milking run.
In this connection it is noticed that from International Patent Application No. PCT/SE98/01305, filed Jul. 2, 1998, International Publication No. WO 99/01026, published Jan. 14, 1999, of Hall et al, it is known to monitor abnormal behavior of an animal, such as by means of a movement meter, a respiration meter or a heartbeat meter. This milking can for example be interrupted when a certain abnormal behavior gives reason therefor. However, measuring of the degree of stress before and during milking is not known from this document.
Furthermore, from Netherlands Application No. 1000883, published Jan. 28, 1997, of Dade te Hants, it is known to use a smell sensor for breath or body odors for animal identification or health determination or for both purposes. However, measuring the degree of stress before and during milking is not known from this document.
Furthermore, from International Patent Application No. PCT/IL99/00452, filed Aug. 23, 1999, International Publication No. WO 00/13393, published Mar. 9, 2000, of Bar-Shalom, it is known to process animal sounds and to supply in dependence thereof a signal to a manager. However, measuring the degree of stress before and during milking is not known from this document.
Furthermore, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,692, of Ornerfors, which issued Mar. 9, 1999, it is known to take an action in reaction to the measuring of animal sound, such as by opening a gate of a milking robot when the animal is in a panic. However, measuring the degree of stress before and during milking is not known from this document.
Furthermore, from XP-002176510, Malyshev et al, BUL.30, Aug. 15, 1987, SU 1,329,719 it is known to measure stress of animals by means of lymphocyte fraction and by measuring the electrophoretic mobility. However, measuring the degree of stress before and during milking is not known from this document.
Furthermore, from European Patent Office EP 0 988 786, of Herbert, dated Sep. 22, 1999, it is known to determine animal sound owing to stress and, accordingly, automatically to bring about a reaction thereto. In this situation sounds issued by animals are analyzed and possibly converted into control commands. Besides, images or movements or both may be analyzed, if desired. However, measuring the degree of stress before and during milking is not known from this document.